Imitater/Gallery
This is the gallery of Imitater. ''Plants vs. Zombies HD Imitater.png|HD Imitater. MV48.jpg|Alamanac entry in the iOS version. ImitaterSeed.png|Imitater Seed Packet on the PC Version. ImitaterSeedPacket.PNG|Imitater Seed Packet in the iOS version. Imitater_spin2.png|Front Imitater. Imitater_spin51.png|Back imitater. Imitater Spin.gif|Imitater's spinning animation (Note its eyebrows). imitater 3.JPG|Imitater before transforming into a Flower Pot. imitater 4.JPG|Imitater on a Fume-shroom before transforming into a Coffee Bean. DS Imitater.png|Imitater in the DS version. Imitater_spin1.png|An Imitater with eyebrows. Imitater Seeds.png|The Imitater's seed packets. imitaters.PNG|Some Imitaters about to transform into some Lily Pads. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Imitater Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1. Imitater Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2. HDImitater.png|HD Imitater. PvZ2_Imitaters.jpg|Imitater's artwork. Yxsgeryhxbsw.png|Imitater imitating. imi seed.png|Imitater seed packet. Imitater Discount.PNG|Advertisement showing that the plant is 60% off. IMG_0093.PNG|Unlocked Imitater Almanac entry. Imitater Seed Packet HD.png|Imitater Seed Packet (Note the 0 Sun cost). 640px-Screenshot_2014-04-23-15-25-25.png|Buying the Imitater. LX33.jpg|Almanac (with costume changer). Plants vs. Zombies Online 2015-04-16 20;57;02.PNG|Imitater's cameo (notice the pajama shirt). Others T2ZV_xXeBbXXXXXXXX_!!59117398.jpg|Imitater toy. 41txmrSUNSL._SX425_.jpg|Imitater plush (note that it has arms). Gallery of Imitated Plants Plants vs. Zombies File:Imipea.png|Imitater Peashooter. File:Sunflower.jpg|Imitater Sunflower. File:Cherry bomb.JPG|Imitater Cherry Bomb. File:Iminut.jpg|Imitater Wall-nut. ImitaterPotato.PNG|Imitater Potato Mine. Imitater Snow Pea.jpg|Imitater Snow Pea. Chomper.JPG|Imitater Chomper. imipeater.jpg|Imitater Repeater. ImitaterPuff-shroom.png|Imitater Puff-shroom. Sun-shroom.jpg|Imitater Sun-shroom. Fume-shroom123.jpg|Imitater Fume-shroom. Grave buster.jpg|Imitater Grave Buster. Hypno-shroom123.jpg|Imitater Hypno-shroom. Scaredy-shroom123.jpg|Imitater Scaredy-shroom. Ice-shroom123.jpg|Imitater Ice-shroom. Doom-shroom123.jpg|Imitater Doom-shroom. Lily pad.jpg|Imitater Lily Pad. Imitater squash.png|Imitater Squash. Threepeater123.jpg|Imitater Threepeater. Tangle kelp.jpg|Imitater Tangle Kelp. Jalepeno.jpg|Imitater Jalapeno. Imitater Spikeweed.png|Imitater Spikeweed. Torch wood.jpg|Imitater Torchwood. Tall-nut.JPG|Imitater Tall-nut. Imitater Sea Shroom.jpg|Imitater Sea-shroom. Plantern.jpg|Imitater Plantern. Cactus123.jpg|Imitater Cactus. Blover.jpg|Imitater Blover. Split pea.jpg|Imitater Split Pea. Starfruit.jpg|Imitater Starfruit. Pumpkin123.jpg|Imitater Pumpkin. Magnet-shroom.jpg|Imitater Magnet-shroom. Cabbage-pult.jpg|Imitater Cabbage-pult. Flower pot.jpg|Imitater Flower Pot. Kernel-pult.jpg|Imitater Kernel-pult. Imitater Coffee Bean.JPG|Imitater Coffee Bean. Garlic123.jpg|Imitater Garlic. Umbrella leaf.jpg|Imitater Umbrella Leaf. Imitater Marigold.jpg|Imitater Marigold. Melon-pult.jpg|Imitater Melon-pult. imi gp.PNG|Imitater Gatling Pea (hacked). imi ts.PNG|Imitater Twin Sunflower (hacked). imi gs.PNG|Imitater Gloom-shroom (hacked). imi ct.PNG|Imitater Cattail (hacked). imi wm.PNG|Imitater Winter Melon (hacked). imi gm.PNG|Imitater Gold Magnet (hacked). imi sr.PNG|Imitater Spikerock (hacked). imi cc.PNG|Imitater Cob Cannon (hacked). Imitater Imitater.png|Imitater Imitater (hacked). File:Imitater Giant Wall-nut.png|Imitater Giant Wall-nut (hacked). File:2012 10 13 08 01 42 80x84.png|Imitater Sprout (hacked). Imitated Sleeping Plants imi puff.JPG|Imitater sleeping Puff-shroom. imi sun.JPG|Imitater sleeping Sun-shroom. imi fume.JPG|Imitater sleeping Fume-shroom. ImitaterHypnoAsleep.JPG|Imitater sleeping Hypno-shroom. imi sca.JPG|Imitater sleeping Scaredy-shroom. imi ice.JPG|Imitater sleeping Ice-shroom. imi doom.JPG|Imitater sleeping Doom-shroom. imi sea.JPG|Imitater sleeping Sea-shroom. imi magnet.JPG|Imitater sleeping Magnet-shroom. Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Imitater Sunflower2.png|Imitater Sunflower. Imitater Peashooter2.png|Imitater Peashooter. Imitater Wall-nut2.png|Imitater Wall-nut. Imitater Potato Mine2.png|Imitater Potato Mine. Imitater Bloomerang2.png|Imitater Bloomerang. Imitater Cabbage-pult2.png|Imitater Cabbage-pult. Imitater Iceberg Lettuce2.png|Imitater Iceberg Lettuce. Imitater Grave Buster2.png|Imitater Grave Buster. Imitater Twin Sunflower2.png|Imitater Twin Sunflower. Imitater Bonk Choy2.png|Imitater Bonk Choy. Imitater Repeater2.png|Imitater Repeater. Imitater Snow Pea2.png|Imitater Snow Pea. Imitater Kernel-pult2.png|Imitater Kernel-pult. Imitater Snapdragon2.png|Imitater Snapdragon. Imitater Power Lily2.png|Imitater Power Lily. Imitater Spikeweed2.png|Imitater Spikeweed. Imitater Coconut Cannon2.png|Imitater Coconut Cannon. Imitater Cherry Bomb2.png|Imitater Cherry Bomb. Imitater Spring Bean2.png|Imitater Spring Bean. Imitater Spikerock2.png|Imitater Spikerock. Imitater Threepeater2.png|Imitater Threepeater. Imitater Squash2.png|Imitater Squash. Imitater Split Pea2.png|Imitater Split Pea. Imitater Chili Bean2.png|Imitater Chili Bean. Imitater Torchwood2.png|Imitater Torchwood. Imitater Lightning Reed2.png|Imitater Lightning Reed. Imitater Tall-nut2.png|Imitater Tall-nut. Imitater Jalapeno2.png|Imitater Jalapeno. Imitater Pea Pod2.png|Imitater Pea Pod. Imitater Melon-pult2.png|Imitater Melon-pult. Imitater Winter Melon2.png|Imitater Winter Melon. Imitater Laser Bean2.png|Imitater Laser Bean. Imitater Blover2.png|Imitater Blover. Imitater Citron2.png|Imitater Citron. Imitater E.M.Peach2.png|Imitater E.M.Peach. Imitater Starfruit2.png|Imitater Starfruit. Imitater Infi-nut2.png|Imitater Infi-nut. Imitater Magnifying Grass2.png|Imitater Magnifying Grass. Imitater Tile Turnip2.png|Imitater Tile Turnip. Imitater Hypno-shroom2.png|Imitater Hypno-shroom. Imitater Sun-shroom2.png|Imitater Sun-shroom. Imitater Puff-shroom2.png|Imitater Puff-shroom. Imitater Fume-shroom2.png|Imitater Fume-shroom. Imitater Sun Bean2.png|Imitater Sun Bean. Imitater Pea-nut2.png|Imitater Pea-nut. Imitater Magnet-shroom2.png|Imitater Magnet-shroom. Imitater Chomper2.png|Imitater Chomper. Imitater Lily Pad2.png|Imitater Lily Pad. Imitater Tangle Kelp2.png|Imitater Tangle Kelp. Imitater Bowling Bulb2.png|Imitater Bowling Bulb. Imitater Homing Thistle2.png|Imitater Homing Thistle. Imitater Guacodile2.png|Imitater Guacodile. Imitater Banana Launcher2.png|Imitater Banana Launcher. Imitater Ghost Pepper2.png|Imitater Ghost Pepper. Imitater Sweet Potato2.png|Imitater Sweet Potato. Screen Shot 2015-03-27 at 11.18.05 AM.png|Imitater Sap-fling. ImitaterPowerRadish.png|Imitater White Radish. ImitaterBambooShootPVZ2.png|Imitater Bamboo Shoot. Screenshot 2014-12-12-16-43-47.jpg|Imitater Hurrikale. Imitater Hot Potato.png|Imitater Hot Potato. pepper pult.png|Imitater Pepper-pult. Imitaterchardguardseed.png|Imitater Chard Guard. Firepeaimiseed.png|Imitater Fire Peashooter. Imitaterrotobagaseed.png|Imitater Rotobaga. Imitaterstunionseed.png|Imitater Stunion. Imitated Dandelion.png|Imitater Dandelion. Marigold2seedslot.jpg|Imitater Marigold (hack only) (note that original seed packet is above Imitater seed packet.) Boosted Boosted Imitater Sunflower2.png|Boosted Imitater Sunflower Boosted Imitater Peashooter2.png|Boosted Imitater Peashooter Boosted Imitater Wall-nut2.png|Boosted Imitater Wall-nut Boosted Imitater Potato Mine2.png|Boosted Imitater Potato Mine Boosted Imitater Bloomerang2.png|Boosted Imitater Bloomerang Boosted Imitater Cabbage-pult2.png|Boosted Imitater Cabbage-pult Boosted Imitater Iceberg Lettuce2.png|Boosted Imitater Iceberg Lettuce Boosted Imitater Twin Sunflower2.png|Boosted Imitater Twin Sunflower Boosted Imitater Bonk Choy2.png|Boosted Imitater Bonk Choy Boosted Imitater Repeater2.png|Boosted Imitater Repeater Boosted Imitater Snow Pea2.png|Boosted Imitater Snow Pea Boosted Imitater Kernel-pult2.png|Boosted Imitater Kernel-pult Boosted Imitater Snapdragon2.png|Boosted Imitater Snapdragon Boosted Imitater Spikeweed2.png|Boosted Imitater Spikeweed Boosted Imitater Coconut Cannon2.png|Boosted Imitater Coconut Cannon IMG 0861.PNG|Boosted Imitater Spring Bean Boosted Imitater Spikerock2.png|Boosted Imitater Spikerock Boosted Imitater Threepeater2.png|Boosted Imitater Threepeater Boosted Imitater Squash2.png|Boosted Imitater Squash Boosted Imitater Split Pea2.png|Boosted Imitater Split Pea Boosted Imitater Chili Bean2.png|Boosted Imitater Chili Bean Boosted Imitater Torchwood2.png|Boosted Imitater Torchwood Boosted Imitater Lightning Reed2.png|Boosted Imitater Lightning Reed Boosted Imitater Tall-nut2.png|Boosted Imitater Tall-nut Boosted Imitater Pea Pod2.png|Boosted Imitater Pea Pod Boosted Imitater Melon-pult2.png|Boosted Imitater Melon-pult Boosted Imitater Winter Melon2.png|Boosted Imitater Winter Melon Boosted Imitater Laser Bean2.png|Boosted Imitater Laser Bean Boosted Imitater Citron2.png|Boosted Imitater Citron Boosted Imitater Starfruit2.png|Boosted Imitater Starfruit Boosted Imitater Infi-nut2.png|Boosted Imitater Infi-nut Boosted Imitater Magnifying Grass2.png|Boosted Imitater Magnifying Grass IMG 0878.PNG|Boosted Imitater Hypno-shroom Boosted Imitater Sun-shroom2.png|Boosted Imitater Sun-shroom Boosted Imitater Puff-shroom2.png|Boosted Imitater Puff-shroom Boosted Imitater Fume-shroom2.png|Boosted Imitater Fume-shroom Boosted Imitater Sun Bean2.png|Boosted Imitater Sun Bean Boosted Imitater Pea-nut2.png|Boosted Imitater Pea-nut Boosted Imitater Magnet-shroom2.png|Boosted Imitater Magnet-shroom Boosted Imitater Chomper2.png|Boosted Imitater Chomper Boosted Imitater Lily Pad2.png|Boosted Imitater Lily Pad Boosted Imitater Tangle Kelp2.png|Boosted Imitater Tangle Kelp Boosted Imitater Bowling Bulb2.png|Boosted Imitater Bowling Bulb Boosted Imitater Homing Thistle2.png|Boosted Imitater Homing Thistle Boosted Imitater Guacodile2.png|Boosted Imitater Guacodile Boosted Imitater Banana Launcher2.png|Boosted Imitater Banana Launcher Boosted Imitater Ghost Pepper2.png|Boosted Imitater Ghost Pepper Boosted Imitater Sweet Potato2.png|Boosted Imitater Sweet Potato IMG 0892.PNG|Boosted Imitater Sap-fling IMG 0893.PNG|Boosted Imitater Pepper-pult IMG 0894.PNG|Boosted Imitater Chard Guard IMG 0895.PNG|Boosted Imitater Fire Peashooter IMG 0896.PNG|Boosted Imitater Stunion IMG 0897.PNG|Boosted Imitater Rotobaga Imitated & Boosted Dandelion Seed Packet.png|Boosted Imitater Dandelion Category:Galleries Category:Plants